Joséphine
by poisonousforyoureyes
Summary: Avril 1919 - Sept ans après le naufrage, Rose apprend toujours à "faire compter chaque jour" en compagnie de sa fille, Joséphine.


Disclaimer : Ni Jack, ni Rose, ni l'univers de _Titanic_ ne m'appartiennent, hélas. En revanche Jo sort tout droit de ma tête (un endroit étrange, pleins de trucs chelous en sortent). Je ne me fais pas d'argent non plus avec cette fic (cela dit, si vous avez 5 euros, je ne crache pas dessus !).

Le prénom de la fille de Jack et Rose vient de cette chanson, vous savez, _Come Josephine_ _in my flying machine _(en VF, on sait pas trop pourquoi, ils l'ont traduite. _Viens Joséphine dans ma machine qui vole_, c'est un peu _lame_ comme titre. Mébon). C'est une chanson populaire de 1910 (c'est la macaréna du XXe, si vous voulez *comparaison foireuse*). Jack la chante à Rose avant de l'embrasser sur la proue du bateau, et Rose la chante à la fin du film en regardant les étoiles, quand elle attend le caneau de sauvetage qui va lui sauver la vie. Il y a aussi une scène coupée où on les voit, un peu refaits, rentrer de la fête en 3e classe en la chantant à tue-tête. Bref, c'est une chanson importante pour eux.

Je sais que dans le film, Rose et Jack ne sont pas censés avoir eu des enfants, mais comme ce n'est jamais explicitement dit, j'aime à penser que c'est le cas. D'où la petite Joséphine.

Voilà, des reviews font toujours plaisir =)

* * *

_Avril 1919_

Joséphine Ruth Dawson avait 6 ans. « Pas six ans, six ans _et trois mois_ », aimait-elle préciser quand on lui demandait son âge, en insistant sur le « et trois mois » de manière à ce que son interlocuteur (généralement un adulte) comprenne l'importance que lui conféraient ces quelques mois.

Joséphine était née dans un petit hôpital des quartiers pauvres de New York, un jour de janvier 1913 où il neigeait. Les routes étaient gelées, les accidents avaient été nombreux et les infirmières arboraient la mine lasse des jours difficiles. Pourtant, la petite fille aimait à imaginer qu'elle avait été un cadeau de Noël en retard pour sa mère « parce que le père Noël était très occupé alors il a pas eu le temps avant, pas vrai maman ? ». Et d'une certaine manière, c'était vrai.

Joséphine avait de grands yeux bleu clair et vifs qui permettaient de voir le monde avec une rare acuité, malgré son jeune âge. Elle n'aimait pas les jeux de filles et dédaignait les poupées, et préférait courir dans les rues de son quartier avec son meilleur ami, Connor. Elle affichait un air navré quand son institutrice à l'école la priait de s'asseoir à côté de « ses petite amies » comme Lucy la pleurnicheuse ou Eileen la rapporteuse. Elle obéissait à contrecœur, exprimant son désaccord par une moue boudeuse. De toute façon, elle filerait à la récréation dans le coin de garçons jouer aux cartes.

Joséphine était une enfant joyeuse et robuste. « Quel caractère », disait-on souvent, d'un ton navré ou amusé, en soupirant ou en riant, selon les circonstances. La fillette avait ses idées bien à elle, qu'elle exprimait en tapant du pied et en secouant ses boucles dont la nuance hésitait entre le blond et le roux. « Blond _venisien_, c'est maman qui m'a dit ! »

Joséphine avait six ans _et trois mois _et était ce que Rose, sa mère, avait de plus précieux, beaucoup, beaucoup plus que le lourd pendentif en diamant qu'elle gardait caché dans son appartement sous les toits d'un immeuble délabré. C'était bel et bien un cadeau, un don magnifique et inattendu. Un petit bout de femme plein d'énergie et d'impatience, qui ne demandait qu'à vivre pleinement chaque instant et à s'émerveiller face au monde. Rose, elle, s'émerveillait devant sa ressemblance avec son père. Une ressemblance qu'elle constatait à chaque instant, dans son sourire, dans son regard, dans ses gestes même. Une ressemblance à ce père qu'elle ne verrait jamais. Une ressemblance qui ramenait dans l'esprit de Rose une foule de souvenirs quand Joséphine se tournait vers elle.

Jack. L'éclat de ses yeux sur elle. Le désordre de ses cheveux. Sa voix tendre et taquine. Son beau visage aux yeux clos tandis qu'il disparaissait dans les profondeurs de l'océan, sa main tendue vers elle comme pour lui adresser un dernier adieu, lors de cette terrible nuit du 15 avril 1912. C'est étrange comme les choses peuvent changer en un clin d'œil, comme elle était passée d'un bonheur absolu dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait à l'horreur et le chaos du naufrage.

Etrange de penser au bouleversement qu'avait connu sa vie en l'espace de quelques jours, pendant ce voyage à bord du Titanic. Rose Dewitt Bukater avait embarqué sur le Titanic à Southampton, l'allure soignée, les vêtements élégants, le visage éclatant… et hurlant intérieurement, désespérée. Rose Dawson était arrivée à New York à bord du Carpathia portant la robe déchirée et rêche qu'elle portait depuis plusieurs jours ainsi qu'un manteau d'homme trop grand, le teint hagard et maladif à cause de son séjour dans l'eau glacée, n'ayant plus rien d'une jeune fille bien née. L'officier chargé de l'identification des survivants, en l'appelant familièrement « love », le lui avait confirmé : la métamorphose était complète. Rose était cette femme là, ahurie, encore sous le choc du naufrage, perdue… et seule. Il était hors de question de faire appel à sa mère, ou à Cal, ou à aucun autre de ses proches, car elle avait rompu tout lien avec sa vie d'avant. Elle avait quitté ce monde dans lequel elle étouffait. Elle était devenue la personne qu'elle avait toujours voulu être, elle pouvait enfin être elle même, pauvre mais libre. Tout ceci grâce à Jack. Il avait vu la vraie Rose.

La vraie Rose… qui était seule désormais. Et qui se jurait, face à la statue de la Liberté, de tenir sa promesse, de ne jamais abandonner, de faire compter chaque jour. Elle continuerait sa vie… sans Jack.

Il lui manquait tant. Elle ne l'avait connu que deux jours, pourtant. À l'échelle d'une vie, c'était si peu, et pourtant ces moments passés avec lui avait été les plus forts et les plus intenses qu'elle avait jamais connus. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre corps et âme et avaient vécu pleinement ces instants ensemble. Cette époque de sa vie était gravée dans sa mémoire. Rose avait compris que l'importance d'une personne ne saurait se mesurer au temps qu'on a passé avec elle. Elle aurait pu épouser Cal et passer le reste de sa vie avec lui, ils seraient toujours restés de parfaits étrangers. Jack était son âme sœur.

Son âme sœur qu'elle n'avait connue que pour se la voir arracher presque aussitôt.

On était en 1919, à présent. Le naufrage du Titanic, qui avait fait couler tant d'encre les premières années, avait été balayé par des évènements plus importants, notamment la Première Guerre Mondiale qui avait fait rage en Europe. Rose et Joséphine, qui vivaient à New York, n'avaient que peu été touchées par le conflit mondial. Néanmoins, nombres étaient les enfants et les maris de ses amies qui étaient partis au front. Ils n'étaient pas tous revenus. Si Jack avait survécu au naufrage, peut être n'aurait-ce été que pour mourir sur le champ de bataille quelques années plus tard. Ou peut être pas. Après tout, il était un survivant, comme il le lui avait dit. S'il n'avait pas pu s'en sortir, cette nuit-là, c'était parce qu'il avait donné sa vie pour elle. Et pour leur enfant, même si, évidemment, aucun des deux n'aurait pu le savoir à l'époque.

Rose vivait à New York depuis quelques mois quand elle avait senti pour la première fois cette petite vie en elle. Sa grossesse était alors bien avancée. Les premiers temps de sa vie après le naufrage avaient été difficiles. Confus. Elle ne se rappelait que de son extrême pauvreté. De sa faim. De cette impression tenace d'avancer dans le brouillard, sourde au monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait trouvé du travail en tant que couturière dans un atelier miteux de Manhattan et tentait tant bien que mal de survivre. Malgré sa misère, elle ne regrettait pas sa vie d'avant. En revanche, elle avait du mal à ne pas céder à la tentation de rejoindre Jack. Elle était fatiguée de se battre. Elle ne voulait qu'être avec lui. Ce serait si facile, de se laisser mourir. Pourtant, sa promesse la retenait. Elle avait dit à Jack qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais. Elle avait prononcé ces mots à voix haute. Elle ne pouvait trahir sa promesse.

Et puis, un jour d'été, Rose avait compris qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle n'avait ressenti, au début, que de l'incrédulité. Puis vint la panique. Une peur comme elle n'en avait jamais connue. C'était une autre peur que l'effroi et la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie sur le Titanic, la nuit du naufrage. Sa vie et celle de Jack étaient menacées à ce moment là, elle n'avait pensé qu'à se battre à ses côtés pour survivre. Là, c'était différent. Une sourde angoisse l'envahit. Elle était à peine capable de subsister. Elle n'avait pas tous les jours assez d'argent pour manger et passait ses jours à l'atelier et ses nuits à coudre à la lueur des bougies pour s'assurer un salaire tant soit peu correct. Comment parviendrait-elle à nourrir un enfant ? Sans parler de s'en occuper. Il faudrait qu'il mange à sa faim, qu'il aille à l'école. Rose n'avait pas peur pour elle. Elle avait peur pour ce petit être si fragile qui ne pouvait se débrouiller tout seul et qui dépendait entièrement d'elle.

Sa détresse était telle qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi.

Elle pensa à le donner à l'orphelinat. Ce n'était pas les orphelinats qui manquaient à New York. Au moins pourrait-il grandir dans un minimum de confort. Au moins serait-il nourrit et logé dans un endroit correct. Qui sait, peut être serait-il adopté par une famille aimante, par un couple qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfant et qui serait prêt à le chérir comme s'il était le sien ?

Mais c'était ridicule. Jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner son enfant.

Un mois passa ainsi, avant que quelqu'un ne lui vienne en aide. C'était Émily, une des couturières de l'atelier. Elle avait remarqué que Rose était souvent malade le matin. Qu'elle s'arrondissait autour du ventre. Elle avait confronté Rose, qui, parce qu'elle essayait de cacher son état, avait d'abord tenté de nier. Mais, épuisée, à bout de forces, elle ne tarda pas à fondre en larmes.

Émily avait alors pris les choses en main. Elle était un peu plus âgée que Rose. Son époux, Sean, travaillait au port et gagnait assez bien sa vie. Elle avait elle-même un enfant de deux ans. Connor. Elle accueillit Rose chez elle et lui permit de rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Elle lui interdit formellement de retourner travailler. « Du repos, ma belle, du repos, tu veux pas que ton gosse il naisse pas fini quand même ! » Rose en convint et fit de son mieux pour se rendre utile. Elle s'occupait de Connor pendant que ses parents travaillaient, entretenait l'appartement, préparait les repas. Les mois passèrent et elle repris des forces en même temps que ses esprits. Elle décida de se battre pour son enfant, quoi qu'il advienne. Il ne manquerait jamais de rien. Il n'irait jamais se coucher sans manger, même si elle devait se priver de nourriture. Ils s'en sortiraient.

« Ton enfant, tu l'aimes, c'est pour ça que tu as peur comme ça », lui dit un jour Émily. « C'est ce que les mères font. » Sean et elle ne lui avaient pas posé de question sur son passé, ou sur le père de l'enfant. Elle leur en était reconnaissante. Ils sentaient bien que son histoire n'était pas banale. Son accent bourgeois, sa manière de parler, ses gestes élégants la trahissaient et laissaient entendre ses origines aisées. Malgré des mois passés dans le milieu populaire, et bien qu'elle s'y sente plus à l'aise qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans la haute société, elle se distinguait, elle était à part. Heureusement, ses particularités suscitaient davantage la curiosité que l'hostilité. Émily veillait sur elle et permit son intégration dans le petit quartier où elle vivait. Elle lui trouva même une place en tant que serveuse dans un restaurant de la rue d'en face. « Le patron est un bon gars, il te garde la place pour après ton accouchement. Il est plutôt généreux avec la paie, tu pourras nourrir le petit sans avoir besoin de te tuer à la tâche. »

C'était un quartier de familles d'immigrants irlandais pour la plupart. Le niveau de vie était modeste mais pas misérable. Les gens gagnaient de quoi survivre modestement. De fait, la vie était paisible. Une ambiance animée et joyeuse régnait. Tout le monde se connaissait et tentait de s'entraider. Émily et ses amies l'aidèrent à trouver un appartement, qu'elle s'efforça de décorer et de rendre accueillant dans la mesure de ses moyens, bien que l'immeuble ne paie pas de mine. Au milieu de ces gens pauvres mais heureux qui ressemblaient tant à Jack, son bébé grandissant en elle, soutenue par Émily qui s'avérait être une amie précieuse, Rose revivait. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se sentit heureuse.

Elle ne fut jamais plus heureuse cependant que ce jour de Janvier, quand elle posa pour la première fois les yeux sur sa fille. Dans son berceau d'hôpital, la petite remua, agita ses petits bras, et leva vers elle un regard déjà si bleu.

Rose sentit alors en elle grandir un amour infini, l'amour inconditionnel qu'ont les mères pour leurs enfants. Son seul regret, à ce moment là, fut de ne pas pouvoir partager son bonheur avec Jack. « Désolée, ma chérie », dit-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. « Ton papa ne sera jamais là pour te voir. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Mais on va se battre ensemble, pas vrai ? »

Rose ignorait si le paradis existait réellement, ou s'il y avait une vie après la mort. Et pourtant, elle avait l'intime conviction que, quelque part, où que ce soit, Jack veillait sur elles.

* * *

- Maman !

La voix de sa fille ramena Rose à l'instant présent. On était mercredi et la fillette se préparait à partir pour l'école.

- J'n'arrête pas de t'appeler ! T'étais encore partie ailleurs ?

« Partie ailleurs » était l'expression de Joséphine pour désigner la tendance marquée de Rose à se livrer à ses souvenirs. Dans ces moments-là, son regard se faisait plus lointain, son expression devenait mélancolique, et elle était peu réceptive à ce qui l'entourait. Cette manie agaçait ou mettait mal à l'aise, sauf pour ses proches qui y étaient habitués. Joséphine, elle, ne s'en émouvait pas outre mesure. Elle regardait sa mère avec cet air attentif qu'elle savait prendre, parfois, et devinait qu'elle ne devait pas la déranger, sauf nécessité extrême. Émily disait que son passé troublé revenait la tourmenter. « Ça te travaille, tous ces souvenirs, alors de temps en temps ils viennent te visiter ! » Au fil des années, Rose et Émily étaient devenues de bonnes amies. La jeune femme avait parlé brièvement à son amie de son passé, mais sans s'y étendre outre mesure. Ainsi Émily savait-elle que Rose venait d'une famille aisée dont elle s'était émancipée avec l'aide du père de Jo. En revanche, Rose n'avait parlé à personne du Titanic. Elle sentait qu'un jour elle aurait à raconter son expérience, mais que ce moment n'était pas encore venu.

Les souvenirs du naufrage la visitaient régulièrement, c'est vrai. Elle pensait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué à sa famille, à Cal et surtout à sa mère. Malgré leurs divergences d'opinion, elle l'aimait sincèrement. Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'elle était devenue. Cal avait-il continué à s'occuper d'elle bien que le mariage n'ait pas eu lieu ? Rose se sentait coupable parfois. À présent qu'elle était elle-même mère, elle comprenait le déchirement qu'avait dû être la perte de sa fille pour Ruth. Cependant, elle savait que les choses n'auraient pas pu se terminer autrement. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de reprendre le cours de son ancienne vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et elle n'aurait pas non plus pu garder contact avec sa mère, pas en menant la vie qu'elle menait. Sa mère aurait vu tout cela : son train de vie modeste, sa fille illégitime, son entourage (son « cercle », comme on disait chez les aristos) d'immigrés irlandais et d'ouvriers new-yorkais. Elle n'aurait jamais compris. Rose avait donné son nom à sa fille. C'était le seul lien qu'elle pouvait maintenir avec sa mère désormais.

Mais Jack, lui, ne la visitait pas. Il était avec elle en permanence. Et pas seulement à travers son enfant, qui la regardait à présent en secouant ses boucles fauves avec impatience.

- Maman, Connor est pas là, et je dois partir à l'école. Je vais être en retard et la maîtresse va encore me gronder. Peut être même qu'elle va me garder à la récré pour coudre !

Joséphine fronça le nez avec dédain pour montrer son mépris vis à vis d'activités telles que la couture. « C'est pour les filles », déclarait-elle d'une manière qui montrait bien qu'elle n'estimait pas faire partie de cette catégorie. Joséphine aurait voulu être un garçon, comme Connor qui était plus âgé qu'elle mais qui la suivait dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien inventer : grimper sur le toit du restaurant des Kelly, pêcher des têtards dans l'étang du jardin de l'église, construire un « laboratoire » dans un des arbres du parc. Ils jouaient dans le quartier librement jusqu'à ce que Rose et Émily les récupèrent et les forcent à rentrer pour prendre un bain et faire leurs devoirs. Parfois, Rose prenait Connor chez elle et le gardait jusqu'à ce qu'Émily, qui avait eu trois autres enfants après lui, puisse venir le récupérer.

Les deux enfants allaient ensemble à l'école. Connor veillait sur Joséphine. Malgré son jeune âge, il était fiable et débrouillard. Rose n'autorisait pas encore sa fille à se rendre à l'école toute seule.

- Viens là, Jo, dit-elle en prenant la main de sa fille. Je vais t'emmener. Tu as bien tes affaires ? Tu n'as pas oublié ton livre de lecture comme la dernière fois ? On va essayer de ne pas énerver Miss Grey cette fois.

- De toute façon elle a toujours l'air énervée contre moi.

- C'est parce que tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'elle dit. Je suis sûre que si tu étais plus obéissante, elle aurait moins à te gronder.

- C'est nul d'être obéissante, maman. Je trouve qu'on ne devrait obéir que quand on en a envie.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Tu es encore bien petite pour ne faire que ce dont tu as envie, Jo ! Écoute un peu les grandes personnes. On ne dit pas que des bêtises, tu sais.

Elles se trouvaient à présent dans la rue et traversaient l'avenue pour se rendre à l'école. La matinée était déjà bien avancée pour les commerçants du quartier réveillés depuis l'aube. Les Kelly commençaient déjà à installer les tables du restaurant : c'était une belle journée de printemps et les clients seraient contents de pouvoir manger au soleil. Au bout de la rue, l'épicier installait ses étalages de fruits et de légumes : il ne manqua pas d'offrir une pomme à Jo quand elles passèrent devant sa boutique, et fut récompensé par un de ses plus jolis sourires (auquel il manquait deux dents, tombées la semaine précédente au cours d'une partie de chat). Devant l'école, les enfants bavardaient gaiement avant de rejoindre leur salle de classe. Joséphine aperçut Connor dans le lot et s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre, après avoir embrassé sa mère et claironné un « À ce soir, maman ! ».

Certains jours, sans crier gare, le chagrin revenait et pesait douloureusement sur le cœur de Rose. Dans ces moments là, seul prendre soin de sa fille pouvait chasser sa mélancolie. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Les rires des enfants, le parfum des azalées que la fleuriste exposait devant sa boutique, les exclamations des commerçants qui s'interpellaient entre eux dissipaient la moindre tristesse. Rose se sentait vivante et pleine d'entrain. Tout lui semblait possible. Malgré ses moyens financiers limités, elle se sentait libre d'aller où bon lui semblait, sensation qui lui était inconnue lorsqu'elle était encore Rose Dewitt Bukater, alors qu'elle était assez riche pour aller n'importe où.

Cet été, elle irait avec Jo en Californie, sur la baie de Santa Monica. Là-bas, elles feraient des montagnes russes jusqu'à en vomir, et monteraient à cheval avec une jambe de chaque côté. Jo adorerait ça, elle qui aimait tant les animaux. Les pieds dans l'eau de mer, elles marcheraient main dans la main. Peut être même que Rose lui parlerait de son père. Jo était toujours grave et attentive quand sa mère lui parlait de Jack. Rose s'animait et ses yeux s'éclairaient d'une lueur spéciale, une lueur qui ne se faisait voir que quand elle évoquait cet homme aux yeux bleu perçant qui l'avait vue comme personne d'autre et qui lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau qui soit. Elle en parlait comme si elle le voyait devant elle, comme si elle l'avait ressuscité par le pouvoir de ses mots. Jo écoutait attentivement en espérant que, si elle se concentrait assez fort sur les paroles de sa mère, elle pourrait le voir aussi.

Après quoi elle pouvait briller à la récréation en racontant à ses amis l'histoire de son père qui avait voyagé partout, qui avait même été à Paris « dessiner des jolies dames » (Rose avait quelque peu édulcoré cette partie de l'histoire), « et qui jouait trop bien au poker, c'est pour ça que moi je suis trop forte et que je vous bats à chaque fois, c'est _hédéritaire_, c'est maman qui l'a dit ! ».

* * *

Cadeau bonus, le refrain de la chanson :

**Come Josephine in my flying machine,  
Going up she goes! Up she goes!  
Balance yourself like a bird on a beam,  
In the air she goes, there she goes!  
Up, up, a little bit higher...  
Oh! My!  
The moon is on fire!  
Come, Josephine in my flying machine,  
Going up, all on, "Goodbye!"**


End file.
